Timeline/1949
January *'January 1st:' Keith Oster participated in violently breaking up a public protest rally against the Grace Administration in Tallahasse, Florida. He is cited for seriously injuring protester Elden Stockmeyer, but is later acquitted of his actions. February *'February, 12th:' Nathan Hale is transferred to a military camp in Achnacarry, Scotland where he is elected for the Inaugural Ranger Orientation Program (ROP). April *''"A New Threat Arises" - New knowledge offers an explanation of recent events, but leaves several questions in his wake.'' King Edward VIII visits America on what is presented as a goodwill tour bringing knowledge of recent events happening in Russia. In a closed meeting with President Noah Grace, the King presents documentation purporting the existence of a genetically modified Russian army dubbed "Chimera". Knowing the American isolationist sentiment is against the United European Defence, he urges President Grace to help Europe and combat the threat however he can.Official Resistance Series Timeline on Gameinformer.com *'April 3rd:' Helmut Tenberken writes his final entry in his ledger that Baroness Katharina Lehnert arrived by train after almost colliding with a refugee train racing towards the Atlantic coastline. He further notes that the eastward line has been co-opted by westward routes flooded with passengers coming from eastern Europe due to the unspeakable threats coming from Russia. Tenberken personally intends in escaping in the exodus.Frozen Assets May *''"Alliance for American Autonomy" - New found desire for keeping America out of foreign affairs catches on.'' The Alliance for American Autonomy is formed to keep United States out of foreign wars. Its protests of Army recruitment offices and rallies soon draw thousands of participants. *'May 15th:' Nathan Hale graduates in the first class of the new Army Ranger Orientation Program. July *'July 28th:' Nathan Hale is transferred to the 1st Ranger Regiment in Fort Benning, Georgia. Subsequently, Hale is wounded during a accidental live-fire training event that led to the deaths of most of his squad and several observers. August *'August 1st:' Nathan Hale is transferred to and rehabilitated at the Higgins Trauma Center in Montana. September *''"Global Cooling Continues" - Harsh weather brings about concern for the health and safety of British citizens.'' As a harsh winter weather is expected for Britain, the British wartime propaganda department, MI7, orders meteorologists to warn citizens to prepare for an especially harsh winter. Mandatory rationing of coal and canned goods is put into effect. *''"Strange Animal Behavior" - Unexplained stampede leaves many people dead or injured.'' Traffic is brought to a standstill in Kharkiv, Ukraine as herds of animals, such as red deer and other large mammals stampede across the city, killing and injuring many. The distressed animals foam at the mouth and trample anyone in their path. December *''"Chimeran Invasion" - Protective forces unable to withstand the superior strength of latest attack.'' The Chimera broke through specific points along the Red Curtain and sweep into Europe. The UED Russian invasion contingency plan are implemented, but quickly prove inadequate. Fantastic speed and flawless coordination allows the Chimera to roll over static defenses, such as the Bratislava Line in Czechoslovakia. Eastern European countries such as Poland and Czechoslovakia are quickly overrun. *''"Fear Of Chimera" - Uncertainty and stress begin to take their toll.'' The unnatural appearance of the Chimera has a terrible psychological effect on UED troops. In response, British Intelligence MI7 attempt to boost morale by launching an aggressive propaganda campaign to ridicule the Chimeran threat and rally citizens spirits. *''"Destination: Avalon One" - Citizens retreat to Australia in an attempt at survival.'' Evacuation of 300,000 British citizens has begun in Britain. Passage is determined by lottery. These evacuees are mostly women and children along with members of Parliament and their families and are being sent to Avalon One, in Australia. While those who are not selected are gathered in holdover camps while they wait for their turn to leave the country. Britain is left under Martial Law. Sources Category:Timeline